Fiery Meet
by Monkeymonkey123
Summary: After the 68th Hunger Games Katniss is sent a letter along with Peeta. They meet the main characters from Harry Potter. But what is going to happen when Katniss meets the Hogwart Boys? Rated T for Language. (Oh and I'm making each chapter around 1500 words-ish so it may take me a while to update)
1. Chapter 1

**What would you think on this subject? By the way this is when she is 11 and before her father died. Oh, and it's the 69****th**** or 68****th**** Hunger Games.**

_Katniss' POV_

I sighed audibly, so Gale could hear me. We were in the meadow, and the 68th hunger games just passed, next Summer I would be putting my name in 6 times. I didn't need to worry about Prim for a few years but I couldn't help but worry for Gale. Just because I wanted it didn't mean Gale got out of the Hunger Games.

"What's wrong Catnip?" Gale smirked.

"Nothing, just the Hunger-"

"What? The, ahem" Gale started speaking in a Capitol accent. "Happy Hunger Games? And may the odds be Ever in your favour."

I busted out laughing for the first time in weeks. I gave a slight smile after I saw him grin. Just as we got up to go home, an owl came from above.

"What the-"I started but then a letter dropped onto my head.

The owl flew away suddenly leaving me with a cream coloured envelope in my hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Gale was upset.

I quickly skimmed the letter, something about magic.

"I'm not sure what this is. But I need to be at the train station by 11 am tomorrow…"

I ran home to my mother and father, and younger sister Prim.

"Mummy! Daddy! Primrose!" I cried as I ran in.

They all looked up.

"Honestly Katniss do you need to make that much racket?" My mother was treating a patient, she spoke impatiently.

"Come with me Kat." My father walked across the room. "Prim, help your mother."

Prim nodded and ran across the room.

My father led me to a hole in the fence.

"The woods?" I began but my father cut me off.

Once we were near a strawberry patch, my father sat me down.

"Please pass me the letter." He said quietly.

I was surprised. "But- How did- Here" I handed him the letter.

His eyes skimmed it several times over. A wide smile crossed his face. He picked me up and spun me around like when I was little. He put me down and pumped his fist in the air.

"That's my GIRL!" He shouted.

"What is it Daddy?" I said breathlessly as I perched myself upon a rock.

"Katniss." He said breathlessly. "You are a witch."

"A wha- No such thing." I said thinking it was a prank.

"A witch is a true thing. I'm a wizard. Watch." He pulled out a long slender stick, about 10 inches. He pointed the stick at a Katniss flower. "ACCIO Katniss!"

The flower flew to his hand. He presented it to me. I didn't take it, I was afraid.

"Why? How could you not tell me?!" I screamed. "HOW?!"

The water behind him started moving; it rose into a tower and fell onto him. He was still smiling.

"A mighty good witch may I say." He offered generously.

After that he took me home and explained to me about witches and wizards and about magic. I was to board the Hogwarts express the next day.

_Dean's POV_

"Mum!" I cried "Have you seen my robes?"

"Next to the washing bin!" She yelled back at me.

I ran downstairs to the washing bin, I grabbed my robes. As I was sorting through them I saw a flash of white paper.

I picked it up to realize it was my acceptance letter.

"MUM! MUM! It's arrived!" I called out.

My mother bustled into the room grabbed the letter and started crying joyfully.

"Bless my soul! I knew it would come, one day." She started to squeeze me tightly. "Oh! How everyone would love to hear this, how proud your father would have been, had he been a wizard of course."

_The next day_

I boarded the train slowly after the (what seemed like) 100th hug from my mum. As I ran to get a compartment at the back of the train I bumped into a girl with dark hair pulled back into a braid and olive skin. When I went to apologize when she looked up, her eyes were a bright gray, full of laughter and happiness.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"No it was my fault." I offered. "What's your name?"

"Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry? Did you just say Catnip?" I checked.

She gave a slight smile before correcting me. "Katniss."

I put out my hand so we could shake hands. "Seamus Finnegan. Want to sit with me?"

Katniss nodded.

Moments after we sat down a young girl with buck teeth and bushy hair came in with a chubby boy with dark hair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but is it possible to sit with you." The girl stated.

"It seems that everywhere else except here and another compartment is full." The boy said.

"Names?" Katniss asked.

"I'm Neville" The boy, Neville said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" The girl seemed snotty.

"Katniss Everdeen and that's Seamus Finnegan." Katniss said nodding at me.

"Oh NO! Where's Trevor?!" Neville suddenly cried out in shock.

_Harry's POV_

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." The ginger boy across from me said.

"I'm Harry Potter." I said.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron paled. "Is it true? You have… the scar?

I lifted up my bangs to show him. "So you know magic I suppose?"

"Yes, my brother, Fred, taught me a spell wants to see?" Weasley said eagerly.

"Sure."

Just before he cast the spell two girls opened the compartment door. One had bushy hair and one had dark hair in a braid.

"Hi, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." The bushy hair girl said.

"No." Ron sighed.

"Sorry" I offered.

"Are you doing magic?" The girl with a braid asked before stating. "Well then, let's see."

A smile spread across Ron's face. He pulled out his wand and chanted. "Sunshine, daisy, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

"Are you sure that's a _real _spell?" The bushy haired girl said as she slid into the compartment with the other girl following behind her. "I've only tried a few myself but here goes. Oculus Repairo." She flicked her wand and suddenly my glasses were fixed."

The girl with the braid sighed and rolled her eyes. Obviously she didn't think the girl with the bushy hair was interesting, more annoying.

"Holy Cricket!" The bushy haired girl yelled out. "You're Harry Potter."

I nodded and she continued. "I'm Hermione Granger, and erm." She looked over at Ron. "You are?"

Ron had his mouth full with food but that didn't stop him from looking up and saying. "Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." Hermione said, although she didn't sound very pleased. "Well, we'll be arriving soon, I'm going to change into my robes. Come on Katniss."

The girl with the braid snapped out of a daze, and nodded curtly.

Hermione went down the hall, and Katniss stayed for a second. "I hope I'll be seeing you both at school. Bye Harry, bye Ron." She was about to leave when she stopped turned and said. "Ron, you've got dirt on your nose. Did you know?"

Ron started to rub his nose and Katniss suppressed a chuckle. She shook her head angrily before making her face emotionless again.

_Later at the castle, after the sorting song._

_No POV_

A stern looking teacher with a tight bun looked at a giant list and began reading off names.

"Abbott, Hannah." A little girl walked up to a stool and a sorting hat touched the top of her head, after a few moments the hat yelled out. "HUFFLEPUFF."

As a few kids were being sorted a boy with pale blonde hair swaggered over to Katniss. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Would you like to be my friend? I'll help you pick the right friends, of pure blood status only."

Katniss backed up towards Harry and Ron. "I'm a half-blood. Get away from me Malfoy."

"Katniss Everdeen"

Katniss walked up confidently, the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR"

"Seamus Finnegan."

"GRYFFINDOR"

"HERMIONE GRANGER." The professor yelled.

The girl walked up, and sat down. She was placed into Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy."

The Hat called out before Malfoy even sat down. "SLYTHERIN"

"Peeta Malark"

Peeta, a boy from district 12 along with Katniss, walked up he looked worried. "Gryffindor!"

After a couple more kids were sorted into the houses.

"Harry Potter."

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Dean Thomas"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Ronald Weasley."

"ANOTHER WEASLEY? GRYFFINDOR!"

After the sorting the house ghost came out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you don't want to hear this but please review.**

_Katniss' POV _

About 15 minutes of the prefect talking about rules and shit, I wandered away. There were some 3rd years that looked like Ron. I walked over to them.

"Weasleys?" I asked quietly.

"How'd you know?" The first one asked on her left.

"It may have been the hair, what do you think Fred?" The second one asked on her right.

"Whatever you say George" Fred answered.

They both smirked at me.

"That's Katniss." Ron said as he walked up to his brothers.

"Katniss?" Fred joked.

"Catnip?" George continued.

I walked away. People weren't my forte. I saw Seamus by himself. I walked over calmly.

"Hi Seamus." I said quietly.

"Catnip!" Seamus exclaimed, as he held a cup in front of him. It had water in it.

"What you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Turning water into rum." Seamus pointed his wand at his cup. "Eye of Rabbit, Harp string Hum, Turn this water into rum."

He repeated the spell 3 times until… BANG… An explosion happened in front of both their faces.

The whole common room laughed, Seamus ran upstairs.

_Ron's POV_

Fred and George were teasing me the second Katniss left.

"Who's your girly friend?"

"Since when have you attracted the females?"

"Going to bring her home for dinner?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Both the twins were speechless.

I stomped off to hang out with Harry. He had food and he seemed nice.

"What's wrong bud?" He tried.

"My brothers." I replied grumpily.

"Could you explain to me something?" He tried again.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why does everyone stare at my forehead?"

I looked at him in confusion. A celebrity, who didn't know he was a celebrity… How queer.

"Well, you're Harry Potter?" I tried thinking he was joking.

"Well that would be my name but what does that have to do with anything?" He inquired.

"Long story short, this guy," My voice dropped down to a whisper. "Voldemort-"

"Voldemort?" He said loudly, the whole common room went silent.

"HUH! SHHH!" Yelled out one of the students.

"Well, he tried to kill your family, but even though you were a tiny little boy, you should've died but you survived then you destroyed this evil guy." I explained in one breath.

"Did you really do all that?" Katniss said leaning up against wall listening to their entire conversation, she had soot all over her face and a bit on her robes.

I coughed and pulled at my collar. "Yea, he did."

"Was I talking to you?" She said coldly.

"If that's what Ron said I did, that's what I did." Harry stated defensively. "Now good-night!"

Harry grabbed my arm and dragged me away; I managed a quick wave before going up the stairs.

_Hermione's POV_

I reread all the books for a 5th time that day. If I want to be top of my class, I must stay focused.

"H-hi Hermione." Said a familiar voice.

I looked up, it was Neville Longbottom. He had a toad on his shoulder and seemed to want to talk. I sighed, and waved to him.

"Hullo Neville," I sighed. "I see you found Trevor."

Neville nodded excitedly. "Yea, it was that ginger boy you talked to who found him! He's really nice, and he's friends with Harry Potter. But um, I was just wondering, if you maybe wanted to be my friend?"

I tilted my head as if testing the possibility of us being friends. I nodded my head, he must be of some use.

"What's your best subject?" I said promptly.

"Herbology," He said without missing a beat. "What about you?"

"Transfiguration." I stated. "I know we haven't had any classes yet but I practiced on the train, it worked out well."

Neville sat down, and started to talk about what he thought classes would be like, what kind of friends he hoped to make, who he thought were going to be nice teachers, anything and everything that came to his mind he seemed to say.

It was midnight, and Neville stood up stretching. "See you tomorrow, Granger."

_The Next Day_

_No POV_

The Gryffindor students made their way down the stairs and arrived at their table, Professor McGonagall handed out a blank timetable to each student. She then loudly announced to all first years to tap their wands onto the paper.

Ink spread across the page and made a timetable for their classes. Each house was split into halves and mixed in with another house.

"Hufflepuff, Herbology!" Hermione yelled out.

Half the students raised their hands, and followed her out to the Herbology Green house.

"So, what have you got Weasley?" Katniss walked over and peered over his shoulder.

"I've got potions first." Ron stated not knowing who was talking. "What about you?"

"Same, thank goodness! I was worried I would be all alone." Katniss turned him around and he went red.

Katniss, oblivious to Ron's embarrassment, grabbed his hands and led him down to the dungeons.

_Snape's POV_

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." I said in a whisper as I marched into the class, I noticed all the students hushed and paid attention as though there was no tomorrow.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a boy, looking quite the same as the one who stole a woman from my very grasp, writing my every word. I sneered at the boy, I understood it was not his fault, but I couldn't control my feeling for this. I began to ask question after question of NEWT level material, and he came up short. He looked defiant to not look embarrassed, he looked up and I had to stop myself from gasping aloud. He had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead, blood red as though it was new, and bright green eyes that reminded me of _her._ I needed to protect my secret, even if I couldn't handle the boy.

"Clearly fame isn't everything, eh Mr. Potter." I said crudely.

A girl with a black braid raised her hand, I called on her. She began to answer every one of my questions.

"And, Sir, Mr. Potter just learned about his wizarding status less than a week ago. Take it easy on him, before I make you." She added harshly onto the end.

I admired this girl's bravery to me, and wondered what must be going through her head. I made a sly smile appear on my face and told her to see me after class. Defiance shone bright in her eyes; she nodded curtly before smiling at Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.

About an hour later, the class ended. The girl, Miss Everdeen appeared at my desk, and of all things she looked happy to be here.

"What?" She asked. "I have a class to get to, and I wouldn't like to be late for Professor McGonagall."

"Miss Everdeen, I do not wish for you to speak to me like that again in front of my class." I spoke clearly and loud enough that it wasn't a whisper. "Although, you have a good attitude towards other wizards, and that's something I respect in a student. 10 points to Gryffindor."

Miss Everdeen nodded. "Well, I wasn't going to just let you taunt and bully the boy; Now was I?"

And with that she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry's POV_

I waited outside the Potions Class for Katniss; she did stick up for me after all. I leaned against the wall while Pansy "pug-face" Parkinson was trying to flirt with me, I tried to sound bored but it was hard to as I heard and re-heard Katniss say the same phrase over and over again.

"Well, I wasn't going to just let you taunt and bully the boy; Now was I?"

Katniss strode out of the class, I pushed Pansy aside.

"Thanks" I muttered shoving my hands in my pockets tripping over my feet to keep up with her.

"It wasn't a big deal. Besides, you can't just allow people to push you around like that. Anyway I have Transfiguration now. I have to leave." She replied and was gone in a flash.

"Okay." I said after she had left.

_Transfiguration Class_

_Katniss' POV_

I took a seat next to Seamus. His face seemed to have a permanent soot stain. We sat in our class for 15 minutes and there was no Professor, all there seemed to be was a cat, a tabby, on the table.

The class burst into talk.

Seamus started to talk about his home life, and how each summer his family would play quidditch, and make beet soup. I laughed miserably.

He looked confused. "What is it Katnip?"

"Oh, just how casually you're able to talk about your summers. When I have to worry profusely or I may die." I said icily.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

And so I began to explain the Hunger Games to him, but only 5 minutes into the conversation the tabby on the desk became a Professor. The class burst into applause. I could tell I scared the poor kid, but his look of disgust about kids killing each other seriously made him sick. He had to leave and see Madame Pomfrey. After class before lunch Professor McGonagall called me to her desk.

"What was that you were talking about with Seamus?" She asked. "It sounded horrendous."

I explained to her, as briefly as possible, about the Hunger Games, and about the Capitol and everything else. Her mouth slowly formed the shape of _O_.

"That is disgusting." She spoke as though no one could hear her.

She marched out of the room after that.

_Lunch Time _

_No POV_

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione and Katniss sat together eating. The boys were curious about Katniss' upbringing as it was horrifying.

"How do they choose?" Ron asked.

"They have a big ball and they chose a slip of paper." Katniss answered.

"It sounds barbaric!" Hermione screeched before going into rant mode. "How dare they force children into killing each other!? That is terrible, and the poor ones have a greater chance of fighting? This is horrible, just terrible! I cannot believe someone could ever do this! I am ab-"

"We get it Herman!" Ron snapped.

"It's Hermione." She corrected before standing up and rushing out.

"What's her problem?"

"You have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon Weasley." Dean stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ron stood up and excused himself to go apologize. Just as he left, Peeta, Professor Snape, and a professor with a turban entered the great hall. Peeta walked over cheerily, and sat himself where Ron just was.

"Hi Peeta…" Katniss said dryly. "I didn't know you were a wizard."

"Yup, my whole family is pureblood. Well I guess until my generation, my mom is the first muggle to be married in. Ever!" He explained. "Do I get introductions?"

Katniss introduced her newly-found friends and noticed there were a few people from the seam and some from the richer part of town at some of the tables.

_Katniss' POV_

"Seamus, wanna ditch them for today?" I whispered to Seamus.

He nodded excitedly.

"Guys, me and Seamus are going to head up to the common room." I said and strutted out of the Great Hall.

Seamus followed me; we went up to the 5th floor and busted up laughing. Then I heard something, a giggle. I looked at Seamus and he seemed to hear it as well. We followed the source of the noise and found Ron and Hermione sitting on the ground in a little secluded corner playing wizarding chess. Well Ron was playing wizard chess, Hermione was looking at Ron. We hid in a room with the door slightly cracked open.

"It's like muggle chess. Watch. Knight to D2." Ron said with enthusiasm. The knight slowly made its way forward and smashed the pawn that was on D2 to bits. "Isn't that cool?"

"It's barbaric." Hermione said with a giggle.

Seamus and I looked at each other knowingly. I suppressed a laugh, who would have thought!

"Granger and Weasley?" I muttered aloud. "How queer"

Seamus gave an almost laugh. "I know. I thought Ron had a thing for you."

"Nah, he only acted like that because I'm beautiful." I said jokingly flipping my hair over my shoulder.

Seamus muttered something inaudible.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. "What was that?"

"I said you're better than beautiful… You're gorgeous." He admitted before flushing.

I then noticed how close we were, his hand was resting casually on my knee, my arm was stretched behind him, and our shoulders were touching. He looked at me for a few moments and then he kissed me, with more determination than judgement. He looked shocked. He muttered a 'Wow', before scooting a little bit closer. I rested my hand on his, and was about to comment. Peeta then entered the room.

Peeta saw us and went wide-eyed. He muttered something about interruption and about my mail. I crossed the room rather quickly and Peeta handed me a letter. He then pivoted and walked out of the room.

I crossed the room back to Seamus. "What does it say?" He asked.

I opened the letter. There were tear stains all over the page.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but our father has passed on. He died in a mine explosion. There was nothing we could do Katniss. Mom has gone into some form of shock and she's not moving. I made her food but she won't touch it. Gale has been bringing me food for a couple days but his dad died as well, he won't be able to last long. We need you home Katniss._

_Loving always, _

_Primrose Everdeen._

My eyes welled up, I began to sob.

_A week later_

I was at the platform to get on the Hogwarts express to go back home for a month. Seamus was coming home with me, but only as support. Besides I couldn't (and wouldn't) worry myself with a boyfriend. The train arrived and we got on. I hadn't stopped crying since I got the letter and my eyes were raw and red. Seamus and I had been having a quiet conversation for the duration of the train ride we thought we were alone. Finally our chaperone arrived. The teacher who was to accompany us just so happen to be, the one and only Professor Snape. He sneered at me and asked in a sarcastic voice what I was whining about; obviously he hadn't heard.

"My dad has passed on. I was hoping it would never come until I was much older." I said, as I allowed tears to freely fall before I snapped. "What's your problem?"

His face softened at my reasoning. "I am truly sorry, I thought you guys got special privileges due to the fact you are an Everdeen."

Seamus looked as though he had been hit with a confundus charm. "Pardon, because she is an Everdeen?"

"Yes you daft boy, Everdeen is a very popular wizarding family that has excessive amounts of money." Snape sighed.

"Well, my family is poor…" Katniss tried.

Snape paused and continued. "You are very rich in the wizarding community, even if you are not in the muggle one."

I nodded. I understood, Harry Potter was going through the same thing.

The train the came to my stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait to anyone who is reading this… If anyone is reading this **

_5 years later_

Katniss walked away from the platform with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Seamus. Primrose was following excitedly along with one of Gale's brothers, Rory. Primrose and Rory had just finished their second year, they ran home to show their mothers the food they had bought. Although Katniss and Primrose's father died several years ago, Katniss had kept their family alive by hunting during the summer while she wasn't at Hogwarts, taking tesserae and sending food home by packages from Hogwarts.

"Guys, I don't know if it's the best idea to come visit me for the summer." Katniss said nervously for the 20th time.

"Seriously Katnip, calm down." Harry said while looking around. "It's not like we're listed in the games. And you didn't have to take Tesseraes this year."

There was a long pause.

"You didn't take any this year… Right Katniss?" Hermione said nervously.

Katniss muttered something about having to last through the summer.

Ron looked furious. "KATNISS! ARE YOU JOKING?! I TOLD YOU – WE TOLD YOU! YOU DON'T NEED ANY HELP! YOU ARE A WIZ-" Ron choked on his words as he noticed all the muggles looking at him funny.

Peeta followed them out and glared at Ron. "You'd think you'd be more cautious. Wait, never mind, you don't respect the rules anyway, so what does it matter?"

Peeta walked away before anyone could make a comeback.

"God! I HATE HIM!" Ron fumed, "Why is it that he thinks he's so great? Just because he was made a prefect."

"Well Dumbledore only picks the right type of person for prefects." Hermione said slightly hurt while she showed off her prefect pin.

Katniss looked worried once again. "Guys I don't think this is safe…"

As she said that two peacekeepers walked up to them.

"We're going to need to take you lot down to the Justice Hall." Said the first one.

"We know your little… Secret." The second one smirked.

They followed the peacekeepers towards the Justice hall, Katniss gnawing at her fingers. Ron and Hermione squeezed each other hands. Harry seemed relaxed and so did Luna. Seamus looked confused. Luna walked over to the peacekeeper.

"Hi there. Do you know about whackzurps?" Luna questioned. The group burst into laughter. "What about Zipperzees? They are lovely aren't they."

The Peacekeepers tried to answer with a straight face but they weren't able to. They had giant smiles plastered on to their face as Luna talked about all the imaginary things, well as far as they knew. They eventually reached the justice hall. The group was escorted in, once they were in the second room on the right, they noticed President Snow. He made a motion with his hand for them to sit down. They sat in separate chairs.

"Now I know where you have just come from. We've entered you all into this year's Hunger Games, an honour really, everyone's name is in as much as a certain Gale Hawthorne." President Snow had begun a speech. "And I'd like you to know that we are not afraid. Somewhere we know what you study and everything about you. Harry Potter, it is very well that we see you here today. How many times has your connection with the Dark Lord gotten someone killed? Like a father figure?"

Harry looked down ashamed. Harry had a connection with the dark lord that no one else seemed to have, and the Dark Lord had made it so it looked as though Sirius Black, Harry godfather, was being tortured. It resulted in Harry and his friends rushing to the ministry of magic, bringing forth the entire Order of the Phoenix, including Sirius. Sirius died that night, and Harry blamed himself, and obviously the President knew.

"And my dear Seamus, its sweet how close you are with a certain Ginny? Especially when dating a gem like Katniss. But then there is always little Hermione, is there something going on at home you'd like to share?"

Seamus went bright red as Katniss glared at him. Hermione just lowered her piercing glaze.

"Ronald Weasley? Oh my dear boy… How sweet it is that the poorer the family the more food you send down to this hell hole. And Luna? There really isn't such thing as a Crumpled Horned Snorkack. We would know if there were, your mother would be disappointed in you staying on the same species for so long. Have a lovely day, and remember, I know more things than that…"

With those lovely words President snow disaperated. Luna was crying. Ron's face was as bright as his hair. Katniss stood up, glared at Seamus, walked over and comforted Luna.

"Kat I'm sorry!" Seamus explained. "She put me under a spell I swear!"

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Ron threatened. "I better not hear another word!"

"SHE'S A LITTLE SLUT!" Seamus roared.

Ron turned to Seamus, Hermione didn't stop him. She had a fire in her eyes, they had only seen one other time. When she punched Draco Malfoy in the face, she stepped in front of Ron, and looked angrily at Seamus.

"HOW DARE YOU?! JUST BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T ACTUALLY HAVE SEX WITH YOU AND YOU STORMED OUT ON HER? YOU ARE DEAD TO ME SEAMUS!" Hermione screeched.

Ron's eyes blazed with anger. "Sex…" He murmured to himself.

Ron punched Seamus in the face. He looked proud until Seamus tackled him and they went into full out wrestle and fist fight.

"STOP!" Luna screamed.

Everyone stopped moving and looked at the sobbing girl. She had her wand out and looked unsettled.

"Luna…" Harry whispered. "It's okay, just calm down…"

Luna collapsed.

_Several hours later_

They sat in Katniss' hut; well everyone except for Seamus who went home angrily after Katniss broke up with him 'without a reason'. They were sipping on hot chocolate. Katniss' mom served cookies with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Luna cried. "We should've listened to you Katniss. We shouldn't have taken a risk like this."

"It's not your fault." Harry muttered to her patting her hand gently. He still looked ashamed, looking at the table, and not meeting any one's eyes.

Hermione got up to do the dishes. As she was washing she burst into tears.

"What is wrong with that man?!" She sobbed angrily. "How'd he even make it so we'd be this distraught?"

Ron looked at her. "He took our weak points. I think it'd be best if we talked about what he's mentioned now. That way no more fights."

Katniss looked as though she could kiss him. "Of course, if we talk about it, then he can't break us apart."

Harry seemed sullen. "Well we already know three, mine, Ron and Seamus'. Now that Seamus is gone it's just you two." He nodded towards toward Luna, and Hermione.

Hermione blushed. "It's just problems at home. Nothing too important. Seriously."

Luna nodded with tears in her eyes. "Well my mom was very experimental, and she told me before she died not to dwell on anything for too long, unless you love it. But she was studying the Crumple Horned Snorkack when she died, so I have become obsessed with figuring it out."

They never heard her talk about her mother. But the way she lit up they didn't care.

"I've followed all her notes over summer and winter holidays. I've found some evidence but not enough to prove that she was right about it. She was the one to discover Fire Salamander, and I want to be just like her, except for the dying part." Luna continued.

They talked for hours until Katniss' mom walked into the room. "Kids, tomorrow is the reaping ceremony. Just get some rest." She nodded at Katniss, and left the room.

With the note of the Hunger Games, they settled into beds and fell into nightmares about the games.


End file.
